Portable imaging devices may capture omnidirectional images, for example having a 360-degree field of view. The imaging device is for example a camera with a specific lens assembly, a smartphone or an omnidirectional camera that may record still images or videos. A video recording may be watched with immersive devices allowing the user to select the viewing direction, for example by turning the device or, if the device is worn by the user, turning his or her head. When the image is captured or the video recorded, the user of the device may want to focus the attention of the viewer on certain objects. The device may have a default viewing direction that relates to the “front side” of the device.